A Vampire's World Adopted from TorchwoodBabe
by He Who Descends
Summary: Carlisle and his three sisters face an awful life, where Jasper and his brothers and sister have them enslaved!In a world where vampires rule. AU. Lemons. Warning Mpreg of Carlisle. A/Es,Ed/B,Em/R,B/Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: IMPORTANT TO YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY!**** Hello! I recently adopted this story from Torchwood-Babe and would like to make clear that some changes have been made; Carlisle and his sisters are half vampires, one in sixty-five thousand half vampires is able to get pregnant, while pregnant half vampires MUST consume human food and drink or they and their child will die, half vampires are very close to humans; ie. beating heart, blood. Just with enhanced strength, speed and the need to consume blood. Half vampires only drink animal blood, if they are exposed to human blood they can become addicted and it can have negative effects on personality, cause hallucinations, etc… A few changes have been made to Torchwood-Babe's original story (editing). Thanks and here's the first chapter.**

**Carlisle POV**

Carlisle looked down at his sisters Bella, Esme and Rosalie as they slept unevenly.

Bella had her arms tenderly round her newly born daughter Renesmee. Carlisle smiled down softly, Bella's mothering instincts had kicked in fast and he was happy for them.

Though now she was a widowed mother. Her husband Jacob, one evening ventured out in search of food. From the rumours Bella heard of her husband, he had been captured and sent to a blood farm. That was only a month or so ago and everything in Bella's soul told her that she had lost her other half.

Carlisle's soul ached for Bella and the things she deserved.

She deserved love, and honest reassurance she gave her daughter when she promised her a better life, she like all his sisters deserved happiness.

Bella was the oldest of the girls, she and Carlisle had taken over looking after the other two girls when their parents had been caught by half vampires and been taken away and put into a blood farm as far as they knew.

They tried not to talk about it because it really upset Rose, well it really upset all of them but it upset Rose the most, being the youngest.

She was finding it difficult to handle, everyday waking up to the fact of not knowing if she'd still be free by the evening.

Many humans had been taken to blood farms; they were more common than humans being made into half vampires. Vampires didn't like having many half vampires around, they had enough of them to be waited on hand and foot but not enough that they could take over.

In the end they'd come up with a plan, when more humans were taken they'd only change them into half vampires if some vampires had put in an order for some. That way they never had too many.

Humans lived in small towns, villages and cities like before, but now they were always watched by half vampires waiting until they did something wrong or the half vampires received an order for more humans.

This meant humans feared them even more. Another reason for this, was the fact that they'd found humans breed better in the 'wild'. They were beginning to set up farms that breed humans that were then sent off to blood farms. It wasn't a nice way to spend a life.

This was one of the reasons Carlisle did his very best to keep the girls safe, because their town had produced more women for human farms than anywhere else.

It was only a matter of time before Bella, Esme or Rose were grabbed they'd shown that they were just what they're looking for, and the fact that Bella had given birth to Renesmee didn't help Bella in the slightest, it of course made it much worse.

Esme began to stir, she stretched her right arm above her head rubbing her left eye with her closed fist as she did so. She opened her eyes and looked over at Renesmee, they all knew how much Esme dearly wanted a child.

Carlisle walked over to her and sat down, she curled up into him. He smiled down at her; she looked back up with fear covering her face. Carlisle took a deep breath and whispered, "Its ok we'll be fine." He just wished he could reassure himself.

"You're lying again; only unlike Rose I don't believe you!" Esme looked into his eyes with an accusing stare. Carlisle had been using this on Rose almost everyday. "You, like the rest of us, really have no idea what's going to happen."

"Would you stop picking holes in me and do something useful!"

Esme stuck her tough out at him, he laughed and aimed the dish cloth at her, it hit her right in the face and hiding it from view. Carlisle turned away trying not to laugh.

Next thing he knew, he felt a hard slap on his ass. It really hurt.

He was about to do something back when Rose woke up screaming. Carlisle and Esme rushed to her side, Bella and Renesmee woke with a start at the noise.

"Sh, sh, shhh…" Carlisle tried to sooth her, but it wasn't any good. "The lights are on, but no ones at home."

Carlisle said to the other girls. "Esme get me a bowl of cold water."

When Carlisle had the water he placed Rose's hands into them, suddenly she stopped screaming and Carlisle pulled her into his arms.

Rose had been having nightmares ever since their parents had been taken.

She curled her head into Carlisle's chest, he ran his fingers through her hair trying to calm her as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella, can you get some breakfast for everyone?" She nodded and pulled Renesmee closer to her as she got up to see what they had left that they could eat.

Esme picked up a cloth dipped it into the cold water and started wiping Rose's face with it.

"Rose? Rose look at me, what was it? What did you see?"

Rose took over an hour to calm down, in the end she just sat on Carlisle's lap.

"So what did you see this time?" Carlisle asked softly.

Esme, Bella and Renesmee sat in a semicircle in front of them, waiting patiently for Rose's answer.

"I saw, oh God it was so terrible, we got caught…half vampires…" she rambled on and on, they couldn't understand half of what she was saying.

"OK, hold on so we got caught by half vampires?" Carlisle asked calmly, Esme and Bella looked at each other in fright.

"NO!" Rose howled.

"Then what? I don't understand."

"We _were_ half vampires!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter.**

**I hope you read the IMPORTANT INFORMATION in the A/N of Chapter 1!**

**Jasper POV**

I glared at the three vampires in front of me. "What do you mean they're not here?" I demanded, my voice in my own ears sounding the deadliest of cold tones. I could feel the fear emitting off of them in tidal waves. _Good they should be scared_. Being the bastard I am I fed them even more fear.

" Well…erm…you see…" The tall thin bronzed haired one stuttered. I couldn't even recognize them by their names I was so pissed.

"Well what? I'm waiting!" I didn't have time for this so if Edward, who I finally recognized, would just explain then I wouldn't be getting more pissed! Not that it really mattered, I was still going to have to buy _more_ slaves.

"Well, while you were away," Edward started. Now we were getting somewhere. "They thought they could rebel because, well you're like the only one that they're truly terrified of."

Yes that hadn't escaped my notice; my brothers and sister were too soft on their slaves.

"I turn my back for three days, three bloody days and come home to find all my slaves dead, bar one. We haven't even had them long!" I sent them a few waves of guilt, I want them to know how angry I am.

I sighed, at least they had the decency to hang their heads with shame.

"It wasn't our fault, we didn't have a choice. We couldn't let them live because they'd do it again. And you would have killed them anyway!" Emmett had a point there, I would have killed them without a second thought.

It still didn't change the fact that I was going to have to get some more, and good well behaved slaves were so hard to find. And the cost!

"Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me?" I yelled at them. That was it, I was only going to buy myself a personal slave and have my sister and brothers look after themselves for awhile.

"Jazz please, we're sorry but we promise we won't let it happen again! Please don't leave us without slaves it will be hell." I looked at my little sister Alice, she must have seen what I was thinking.

"Fine, I give up, you can have your slaves, I'll put an order in right now. But I warn you if any of you mess this up this will be the last time you'll be getting any slaves. For eternity." I turned and headed upstairs to my rooms and felt the happiness from all of them that I'd taken it so well.

I opened the door, closed it behind me again and flopped onto my huge bed. I'd only been gone three days, checking up on the protection for the Volturi, Felix was head of the general guard, Renata was Aro's personal bodyguard and Jane was their torturer. I'd had to have a huge meeting with them as I was the head of the army and defence. I didn't have to do much these days just make visits to make sure everything was running smoothly and once in a blue moon someone would cause trouble and I'd have to go over and sort it out. It used to be a lot worse, when vampires had started taking over I'd been so busy I rarely got time to hunt!

I groaned and reached over for the bell I used to summon slaves. The one remaining slave arrived at my room in record time.

"Get me a phone!" I spat. This wasn't going to be pleasant I'd only ordered more slaves a year ago.

**Carlisle POV**

I stared at Rose in disbelief, I couldn't have just heard that.

I heard a sobbing sound and looked up to see Bella and Esme crying together. Rose joined in.

I tried to calm them but it was no use. They wouldn't stop and I couldn't blame them, we'd all just discovered that our fate was to become HALF VAMPIRES!

"You know we might be lucky, if we are made to be slaves there's still a chance they could be reasonable." I said with as much hope as possible, even though I didn't believe a word I was saying. I had to do this for the girls.

Rose nodded, she seemed to believe me but then she believed almost everything that came out of my mouth. Which wasn't always a good thing.

Rose smiled up at me, tears still spilling down her face.

After we'd had breakfast or more like whatever I could find (I don't like it think about what it was, I always end up being very sick if I do and I have to help my family get though this) we heard the tell tale sounds of what could only be a half vampire hunt.

I looked over at the girls, fear had filled their faces, actually fear was an understatement, it was more like pure terror!

Bella grabbed Renesmee and pulled her to her chest.

The door shot across the room with the force of a bullet from the barrel of a gun, and then we saw them - six tall pale half vampires staring straight at us.

"They'll do nicely!" one of them sneered, I didn't see which.

Then they grabbed us and I knew Rose's dream had come true.

**Jasper POV**

That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. In fact; they were falling over themselves to help me. They'd sent out a party to fill my order the second I got off the phone.

A small smile played across my lips. Hopefully these slaves would be a lot more interesting and more obedient than the last lot.

I rested my head back against my soft plump pillows and went through my order. Three females and one male.

I was looking forward to collecting the new slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! Another reminder about that IMPORTANT INFORMATION in chapter 1!**

**Carlisle's POV**

I was gagged, tied and thrown over some half-vampires back. I fought back a whimper of pain. They were like stone statues. Statues that moved.

I could hear Rose sobbing her heart out, Esme screaming and Bella fighting to keep hold of Renesmee. Suddenly the noises disappeared like we were in a vacuum or something.

Wind rushed past me impossibly fast, we must have been moving but it didn't feel like we were physically going anywhere.

My head began to throb but whether it was from the harsh treatment, the impossibly fast moving or something on the gag over my mouth I wasn't sure. I did my very best to stay conscious wondering if this was what had made the girls silent.

I became aware of a different ground beneath my captors feet, then a slight slowing, before we stopped.

And then, everything went black.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard the phone ringing somewhere down stairs from my chambers on the highest level, but not the attic of course.

The next sound after the ringing had cut out was the sound of the slave running up the many flights of stairs. Then a loud knocking began on the door, but once.

"Enter," I called in a stony voice. I wasn't in the kind of mood to accept even the briefest of interruptions if it wasn't important.

He opened the door gently and held out the phone for me.

"F-f-for you, s-sir," he stammered, his face filled with terror.

I motioned for him to bring the receiver to me. Once it was in my hand I placed it to my ear.

I barely registered as the slave left quietly so as not to anger me. I became occupied listening to what the half vampire at the other end of the line was talking about.

"My lord, there seems to be a slight hitch about that order you made," the man on the other end of the phone stated apologetically.

"And what, pray tell, might that be?" I growled.

"Well, you see one of the females seems to have a little child and we wanted to know what you request us to do with it… as it is likely to affect what the mother's abilities are."

Which I knew translated to, one of the females has a child and we want to cover ourselves plus if the female doesn't have her child she is likely to be trouble, and I didn't want that again. I sighed deeply, well if it was a female it wouldn't matter to me so it was my siblings call. Whoever chose the girl got to choose what happened to the baby.

"Keep it." I barked down the phone in an icy tone.

"Very well my Lord, they should be ready in three days."

I hung up on him, he was depressing me. I hated waiting but there wasn't anything I could do to hurry it up.

I let out a growl as I remembered how their predecessors rebelled in their first year of service. This time, there needed to be rules and harsh punishments put in place this time around. After that, it came down to who was smart and who needed to have the rules beaten into their skulls.

And I was going to have to go through my own personal training again with whoever was unlucky enough to be the male in that small group of slaves. I smirked as I thought of what I would do to him if he disobeyed me, it almost made me wish he would.

**Carlisle's POV**

The pain was like fire as it rushed through my veins, I clenched my jaw with enough force I worried momentarily I'd shatter it. My eyes were squeezed shut as tightly as possible, and my nails dug into something. I couldn't work out if it was what was under me or the palm of my hand. I couldn't feel anything but the fire. I bit back a scream once more.

The pain was too much. I just wanted it to end, I truly didn't care what I would have become. Anything to make it go away.

As if some unseen forces had heard my plea for mercy, the pain began to draw towards my heart leaving my feet free of pain. My fingers were released from the fire what felt like hours later. The fire moved closer and closer to my heart until it stopped.

I let out a sigh of relief and my eyes fluttered open to see the room I was in. It was a dark, damp, stone chamber. I could see every tiny little marking clearly and every single speck of dust floating through the air. I was amazed, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I was picked up obviously not trusted to stand and carried out of the room. It seemed I was the last to wake, I was placed in the back of a nondescript van with my sisters.

Rose shot to my side and curled up to me trying to get some sort of comfort in all of this chaos. I was amazed at how fast she moved. In fact I think we all were a tad shocked.

Esme sat with her back against the far van wall pulling her knees to her chest. Her eyes were empty as they stared at the van doors.

Bella held Renesmee to her chest, Renesmee was looking amazingly cute. It was clear that she had also been changed, much to my relief. It would have been hell for Bella if the one thing she had of Jacob was snatched away from her.

I felt Rose nuzzle her head against my chest trying to get comfortable. Well, it couldn't have been easy, could it?

The van travelled for what felt like hours. Nobody spoke, all of us too wrapped up in thoughts of what are new owners would be like. It felt very weird to be thinking that but we were owned, we were slaves. Items and nothing more.

The van came to a steady halt and I looked up in fear at my family. We were here…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! One last reminder about that VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN CHAPTER 1! If you haven't read it, go and read it.**

**Carlisle POV**

My head ached like it was going to explode. There was soooo much noise. Noises I'd never heard before or, at least, never noticed before. And that was simply in the confined space of the back of the van in the short time it had taken us to travel to wherever it was that we were now.

Rose gripped my shirt, looking up at me with a trembling bottom lip.

"C-carlisle," she whimpered.

"Shhh," I shushed her, stroking her brilliant golden hair.

Her one sparkling blue eyes had turned an inky black. That hurt me. It mean that my rainy-sky-grey eyes had also turned into a depthless midnight abyss.

Esme and Bella looked at me, terrified as we heard the sounds of the half-vampire's exiting the cab of the van. We heard the crunch of gravel for less than a second before the door to the van slid open with a thud that seemed far too loud.

A half-vampire grinned with pointed teeth from behind a ridiculously long fringe and Rose squeaked in fear.

"Come on my pretties, the Lord hates to wait for his pets," he snickered as his friend aided him in ushering us from the van into the waiting arms of more half-vampires…

**Jasper POV**

I heard the van pull up outside in the courtyard. As much as I was eager for my new slave, I was also dreading it.

I wasn't about to accept anything less than perfect in the department of looks. And he'd better be obedient. Or maybe I'd like to have a few lessons with him…

I heard the grand front double doors open and I decided I'd best begin making my way down to the foyer. I took the trip at an almost human pace, hearing my siblings begin to argue over who got who. It was only when I heard Alice start making remarks about the male that I quickened my pace.

When I was at the top of the staircase that lead down to the foyer did I speak. I took out my most menacing, malicious voice. To make a good impression on the newcomers.

"The male is mine," I said so finally that Alice literally shrunk back from the boy, as I tried to spy his face. But his head was down, so I couldn't.

I made my way as gracefully as I always did down to where the stunned group of half-breeds and my siblings were standing.

I didn't bother to ask, I simply grabbed the little blonde's cheeks with my thumb on one and my other fingers on the other and tore his head upwards so that I could get a good look at his face.

I must admit, I was taken a bit by surprise by who adorable he was, not that I showed it. Instead I simply said;

"I suppose you'll just have to cut it won't you?"

He tried to pull his face out of my hand and squeezed it harder, causing him to let out a tiny noise from the back of his throat. I smirked, ready to begin tearing strips off him. It helps to kill their confidence and such.

"Ugh, your hair is disgusting," I said, circling him. I lifted it up at the back. It was well on its way to reaching his butt. "Someone could mistake you for a woman you know? You've got the hips for it."

He shifted in front of me.

"This needs to be fixed," I said flatly. I pulled out my knife. "Now hold still, for your own sake," I whispered right against his ear. I felt him shiver and I snorted, feeling quite superior.

I grabbed up almost all of the hair at the back, leaving one long section coming from behind his ear. I made one swift movement with my knife and the almost snow white hair fell to the floor. I returned to standing in front of him. I stopped and studied him for a few moments before I grabbed his bangs on one side. I cut them off until they sat in a point just below his ear. I cut the other side into a point that sat just past his jaw and then angled his fringe nicely.

I stepped back to admire my work. I smirked.

"Much better," I said. "And this is only the beginning my pathetic little piece of scum. I'm going to be changing a lot about you because you belong to me now. I don't know what kind of life you came from before now," I stated calmly. Time for humiliation. "Looks like a lazy one from the size of your midsection, but your new life isn't going to be nearly as easy, kitten." I could feel his embarrassment.

"Right," I said, taking the pathetically tiny blonde by the remaining long parts of his hair, "You all enjoy your slaves. Because if I ever come back here and find them all dead again, you won't be getting new ones. Ever. Is that crystal clear?"

"Yes, Jasper," Alice said stiffly, making off with the girl with caramel coloured hair.

"Emmett?" I asked my slightly dopey brother.

"Invisibly clear," he replied, leading the blonde girl away.

"Edward?"

"Perfectly clear," my other brother replied softly. He lead, no wait, _helped_ the dark haired girl with the baby away.

"Honestly," I shook my head at their kindness.

It's better to be feared then to be loved.

I turned back to my slave. He had his head hung and he peered up at me from beneath onyx eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes and yanked him by his hair up the stairs, eliciting a squeak from him.

When we reached my chambers I shoved him down onto the hard stone floor and slammed my door behind me. I stared down at him for a moment, wondering what fun activity I should begin with. Fun for me only, of course.

I leant down to get a closer look at him, not that I needed one. It was just a habit.

"You smell like something died inside you. You need a shower. And maybe an enema, just in case something did die inside you," I said. I was rather proud of myself, that was quite bitchy.

"I'm not a barbarian you know," he spat.

"Oh, so you do talk. I thought you were mute for a while there, kitten," I laughed.

He muttered something under his breath. I quickly grabbed his face again.

"I'm sorry, what was that, I didn't quite catch it?" I asked, a drop of my venom flew out onto his cheek.

"I said my name is Carlisle," he forced out.

I could tell I'd intimidated him. I smirked and let go of his face.

"That's nice, kitten," I said, not acknowledging what he said. "Now, about that shower!"

I grabbed him the hair again and this time literally dragged him across the floor into my en suite and chucked him into the bottom of the open shower. I liked my shower. It didn't have glass screens. Just a shower in the wall and a drain underneath.

I tore off the rags that served as clothing and he struggled to cover himself.

I turned on the shower, not caring that it was absolutely freezing. I took out some soap and shampoo and conditioner.

"This is a bit luxurious isn't it? For someone like _me_?" he asked.

I laughed a little.

"Don't think I'm doing this for your sake. The only reason I even contemplated this was because I have to put up with you. I don't want you stinking to high heaven while I'm trying to…"

Best not give away that; I thought.

"I don't stink that bad," the little blonde said stubbornly.

"Shut up, I never said you could talk," I said, beginning to lose my playfulness.

I scrubbed him until he went red all over and then I dried him and gave him some decent clothes to put on. I watched him dress, particularly his ass. It looked nice and I couldn't wait to fuck it raw.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gah! Finally, Chapter 5! I've actually gotten some pretty good reviews lately so thanks to those who review! Reviews make my fingers type faster (true fact). So, please try to review! Ok, I went crazy in the next few chapters with (brackets). Don't know why. I just did. Also;**

**If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll write some kind of smex into it! So, reviews if you want Carlisle/Jasper and Carlisle/MysteryCharacter smex!**

**xoxo**

**He Who Descends**

**Carlisle POV**

I could feel his eyes on my back as I got dressed. It was unnerving to say the least. Every time he got close to me, my altered heart skipped a beat. I worried about the safety of my sisters if their 'owners' were as sadistic as my own.

"Now, kitten, let's establish a few house rules," he began. "First; you are mine. You belong to me and don't ever forget that. If I ever catch you with _anyone_ else, I'll make sure the thought isn't able to cross your mind again without you physically wincing. Second; you are to call me 'master' and I can call you whatever I feel is appropriate for the situation. Third; when I beat you, feel free to cry and scream and beg. Call me kinky, but I like that type of thing. Fourth; I choose what, when and if you eat, so start sucking up. Fifth; if you disobey or betray me in any way, shape or form, you will be severely punished. An example, if you were to… attempt to escape, the punishment may be as severe as death."

I stared at him. "And what if I were to succeed in escaping?" I said, calling upon all of my courage to do so.

The look he gave me chilled me to my core.

"That's not likely to happen. However, if by some _fluke_ you managed to escape, I would personally hunt you down and drag your pathetic little ass back here and cut off your arms and legs so you could never escape again," he said calmly.

I stared, my mouth quivering slightly. He grinned, chuckling a little under his breath.

"You're adorable," he said, standing and walking toward me. My heart rate quickened and I swallowed a little.

He grabbed the shirt out of my hands and tossed it away.

"Don't worry about getting dressed, I'd like to have some fun," he purred.

Without thinking, I whimpered and scuffled backwards away from him.

**3 Hours Later (Carlisle POV)**

He hurt me so bad. The things he did to me were so terrible; I quivered just thinking about them.

I was now laying butt naked on the floor by the bed like a 'good pet' desperately trying to ignore the fact that I could feel the blood running down the insides and backs of my thighs.

I was covered in _every_ different type of bodily fluid (yes, I mean _all_ of them, even pee, courtesy of myself). The only thing I could feel was embarrassment.

There truly was nothing more demeaning than having a man cum on your face. Out of all the things he did to me; that was the most degrading. Nothing, not even being forced to suck my 'master' off, or being forced into masturbating in front of him for his voyeuristic side, hell, not even when he molested the fuck out of me and made my penis go red and get sore from his too fast, too hard jerking technique, had made me feel as low as being given a facial did.

No, nothing is as degrading as having a guy spill his juice all over your face and in your hair (except maybe possibly actual unwanted penetration… or maybe after he gets out when he's done and it all comes spewing out of your ass).

I unwillingly gave in to a shiver and I felt his eyes on me. I closed my own, waiting to feel him near me, or hear one of those snappy remarks. But instead, he just kept looking at me. After about five minutes, I got the courage to look up. Just for the second I caught him looking at me, before he returned to his book, I could swear he looked frustrated… almost, confused. Or maybe I'd been fucked so hard I was having hallucinations. It didn't seem so farfetched.

The hours went by so fast, yet they lasted so long at the same time. I figured out I was actually, once you got past the fear and the shame, I was angry about what he'd done to me. I was hurting physically and emotionally, of course, but emotionally, I felt two different kinds of hurt; the kind of hurt that makes you sad too, but I also felt the angry kind of hurt.

I wasn't only angry at him, though. I was angry at me too. I'd laid down like a trained dog for him. Why hadn't I been able to better protect myself? Why hadn't I even _tried _to protect myself? How could I have ever reassured Rose, Esme and Bella that I would take care of them when I couldn't even take care of myself?

And then there were the more… confusing questions;

Why did I get hard for him? Why did I swallow his seed when I could've spat it back in his face? Why did I moan and beg and cry for him when I knew it was what he wanted?

And the most curious of all;

Why did I like it?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Holy Hesoose! I bet you all think I been deaded. Nope, you're not that lucky… I'm baaacck! Finally, I know; I'm unforgiveable. Anyway, please enjoy some sweet, adorable Carlisle and nasty, b*tch faced Jasper.**

**xoxo**

**He Who Descends**

**Jasper POV**

As the days passed since that first time, I became confused and agitated. I had so many questions I simply couldn't find answers for. I'd spend days and nights in my office, trying to decode their secrets, their meanings, their answers. And every time I came up blank.

Why did I ache like the pains of changing when I saw Carlisle cry? Why did I get so possessive over him when others got near? Why did I reason with myself every morning I wouldn't be with him that I should lock him in my room? For some reason, the answer to the last one, it just wasn't that I was afraid he'd escape. It wasn't that I was hell-bent on keeping him away from his siblings. Maybe I was hell-bent on keeping him away from _my_ siblings?

And the questions didn't end there;

Why did he distract me so? Why was it that I had the most sensual day dreams about touching him and never once hearing a cry or a whimper? Why was I so afraid of intimidating him?

Hurting people and frightening people were two of my favourite things to do. So why did I not want to do either to him?

Last night, I had wanted so bad just to fuck Carlisle, but the most I managed to do, for fear of hurting him, was get hard and get inside him. I could get no further, fear and confusion overtaking me as I'd watched him cry.

This morning, Alice had confronted me screaming at me and flailing her arms about like a crazy woman.

She told me I was the worst person she'd known in her life. She called me a monster and a murderer and a pathetic waste of space. I'd not had a clue what she was talking about until she spelled it out for me; she'd found Carlisle hiding in the basement (despite the fact that I told him not to, under any circumstances, leave my bedroom). She said he was covered in blood and explained that she thought he'd been pinching humans and eating them so when he kept saying 'It's dead' over and over she thought he was hallucinating.

But she quickly realized that the blood was his. And it didn't take her long to piece together what had occurred.

Carlisle had suffered a miscarriage. She knew it was probably due to the fact that, although I hadn't been as bad as usual in recent weeks, I still couldn't keep my hands off him. And it was worse because the amount of pregnancies among half-vampires was about thirty in one thousand and of the thirty in that thousand, six of them were male. If a half-vampire got pregnant once, it was likely they'd never achieve it again. That was when I got agitated. Hearing that Carlisle had lost a child, let alone _my_ child had caused a pang of pain in my cold, blackened and unmoving heart. Why? I have no idea. That was why I became agitated. Because that event had hurt me and it caused strange ideas to creep into my head.

What if I got Carlisle pregnant again? Maybe then he wouldn't cry all day every day. What if he couldn't get pregnant again? I would have to give him some kind of child because if I didn't he'd cry even more (if that was humanly possible). What if I let him adopt someone else's child? Like a baby from a human farm. Would it be the same as his own? Could it, should it ever replace the one I'd selfishly caused him to lose? I don't know where ideas like these ones came from. But they made me extremely irate. Why the hell would I want to put my baby into scum like him? He wasn't even a full vampire let alone anywhere near _my_ social standing. Why the hell would I want to put my baby into anyone? That was something lovers did and I was not anyone's lover.

After Carlisle's miscarriage I became worse than I had been in the very beginning. I was confused about my feelings and thoughts towards Carlisle and oh so angry and I took it out on him.

I was probably lucky he didn't attempt to end his pitiful existence, during the days when I was busy and out of my bed chambers, I locked him away in the dungeon. And when I returned in the evenings, I took him to my chambers and I tormented him; physically, emotionally and sexually.

And my greatest weapon; his miscarriage. I would say terrible things to him to make him feel like it was his fault the baby died. I kept telling him he must have done something wrong because babies didn't just die for no reason. I kept telling him he ate the wrong thing, or he moved too fast. It even got to the point where I made things up, knowing he was clueless as to what being an impregnated half-vampire involved.

I was so angry in those moments. And the way he would cry. It was like I was killing him slowly. Like I was cutting him into pieces finger by finger, toe by toe. Inch by inch in slow motion. Like I was flaying him alive. And he would beg me and beg me to stop.

'_Please, please_,' he would sob, '_I'll do anything, just stop saying these things._'

And as he cried and sometimes screamed and screeched like he was suffering the worst of tortures, I would chastise him in my cruellest, most sarcastic voice.

'_How dare you even feel you have the _right_ to cry. I gave you the chance to have a child and you threw it away. _You_ should be punished for wasting such a precious opportunity_,' I remember saying to him one night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter, I'm gonna release like three or so to make up for taking a coffin/dirt-nap for so long.**

**xoxo**

**He Who Descends**

**Bella POV**

Since we had arrived here, I had watched my beloved older brother be abused and frankly, I had had enough of it. Jasper was the cruellest bastard I had ever met and no one was less deserving of his tortures than Carlisle. I had decided a few days ago to confront Jasper and demand that he stop.

I had made my way upstairs and had paused outside Jasper's bedroom door. I garnered all my courage and knocked on the door and shouted Jasper's name as angrily as I could.

"JASPER!"

The door opened and a very naked Jasper was standing there.

"What do you want? I'm busy," he spat, glaring at me.

It made me so angry to know that the reason he'd was naked was because he was assaulting my brother. Before I knew what I was doing, I had slapped Jasper.

We exchanged glares for a time before he growled at me in the most ferocious way I'd ever heard.

"If you want to keep that filthy little thing you call your daughter you'd better curb your behaviour, you pathetic little witch."

Suddenly, Edward was behind me holding my wrists so I couldn't punch Jasper in the face, like he deserved to be.

"Bella what are you doing?" Edward cried.

"I want it to stop you bastard, stop hurting Carlisle or I'll kill you!" I screamed. I struggled against Edward's grip, trying to do anything to make Jasper realise that I was serious.

"Edward, please keep better tabs on your pet, or you'll find her buried in the garden," Jasper said casually.

"You won't touch her," Edward snapped.

"And she won't backchat me," Jasper roared.

"Maybe if you weren't threatening her brother she wouldn't," Edward argued.

"Are you going to tell me what I can and cannot do with my kitten?"

"It's called respect and it's a two way street," Edward said.

"Why don't you two walk away right now before I hurt one of you?" Jasper warned.

My anger seemed to waver when I saw that what Edward said had hit something inside Jasper's cold, cruel heart. Edward dragged me away as Jasper's door slammed.

"Bella you don't ever confront Jasper, do you understand me?" Edward shouted.

"He's hurting Carlisle, what if someone were hurting Alice, would you just let them?"

"It's different, Bella, I'm a vampire, nothing can hurt me. Jasper, he could kill you easily and he wouldn't hesitate either," Edward explained. He took me into his arms, kissing my forehead. "I will speak with Alice and Emmett and we will deal with Jasper."

"Please do something, Edward, I hate that Carlisle is hurting," I murmured.

**Alice POV**

The six of us were sitting in the sun room. Rose looked like she was pretty antsy and Esme was falling asleep beside me. Edward began;

"Bella has brought up an issue which I agree needs to be addressed," he said. He got everyone's attention with that statement. "I think Jasper's behaviour towards Carlisle needs to change."

"I agree," I said, "Carlisle needs to be treated like a human being."

"And if Jasper won't listen, we'll make him listen!" Emmett said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next ooonnnneeee! Please reviews!**

**xoxo**

**He Who Descends**

**Jasper POV**

Over the last two weeks, I'd noticed Carlisle seemed to gain weight. Which made no sense seeing as he seemed to be eating less than he had ever done. It was a few days after I noticed this that the reason hit me.

It wasn't fat or muscle or anything like that. It was a little body, forming inside of his.

He never announced it to anyone (or at least not me). He never talked about it. There were two or three times over the next week I saw him in the garden, when Alice let him out of my room saying I shouldn't lock him up like that. He would just sit there, in the grass and touch his bump and sometimes I saw his mouth move, but just barely. Never enough for me to recognise any words via lip reading, but enough to know he'd said something.

One week later, the realisation hit me. Carlisle was pregnant and this was the four week mark. That meant that the baby could come any time now. On Tuesday night I kicked Carlisle out of my chambers entirely. He was starting to cramp and have pains that seemed like they could have been pre labour pains and I was freaking out. I couldn't raise a child. _He_ couldn't raise a child. What the hell kind of example would we set? And moreover, what did the kid call us? Mummy and daddy? Daddy and daddy? Dad and daddy?

And then there were things like postnatal depression. What if Carlisle did something drastic and I was left with a child to look after? What if he became angry and easily frustrated and he blamed the baby? What if he hurt the baby? Took out his anger and frustration on it? I'd paused; much the same way I'd taken mine out on him.

It was then that I'd heard the noise. I immediately opened my door and practically flew down the steps.

Alice and Esme were already at the scene helping Carlisle to his feet.

"Are you ok, Carlisle?" Esme asked, putting her hand on her brother's back.

"I-I tripped…" he murmured. "It-it was an… an a-accident."

Esme glared daggers at me as she helped the fragile Carlisle to his feet. And I was shocked. I'd not really heard Carlisle say much since the miscarriage incident and he'd been fine then. But now, when he spoke, it was like he had some kind of mental disability. Like there was something wrong with him.

Was it at all possible that the abuse Carlisle had suffered at my hands had damaged his brain in some way? Had it prevented him from ever being normal again?

"Oh, honey, you're bleeding," Alice's words jerked me back to the present.

I looked up and saw a thick red trail of blood running down Carlisle's leg. I didn't want to do what I did, but I couldn't control myself.

"You IDIOT! What are you trying to do, kill the baby? Last time you acted so upset when the stupid thing died and now you're due _this very week_ and you're running down the stairs? Is there something wrong with you?" I shouted.

"Jasper," Alice grabbed me, looking incredibly angry. I shoved her off me and she fell to the floor.

"Have you got some kind of problem with your brain? Are you fucking ADHD or something? Or are you just deliberately _trying_ to fuck the baby up? Or do you want to go all the way and kill it, hmm?" I stared at him, waiting expectantly for him to answer.

He just stood there, lower lip trembling, legs pressed together at the knees, looking overall terrified of what I might do.

"STOP IT!" Esme shouted at me. "JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Carlisle looked between us, eyes filled with tears before he turned and ran, sobbing, out the front door.

"Great! Go, run you stupid fuck! That's good for the baby!" I hollered after him. I just stared at where he'd disappeared into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Reading through the doc on my computer and realising I probably have about 20 chapters of this and have only released 8. I'm a b*tch. Clearly. So I do apologise and I will attempt to get on top of my updating issues….**

**xoxo  
>He Who Descends<strong>

**Esme POV**

I stormed over to Jasper and grabbed him by the shirt.

"How dare you hurt Carlisle and how dare you hurt Alice!" I screamed. I looked straight into Jasper's fiery red eyes and saw remorse. He looked away and gently uncurled my hand from his shirt.

He walked over to my mate and offered Alice his hand and helped her up.

"Thank you Jasper," Alice said.

"I'm sorry. I've been the most awful person all this time. I've been insufferable. Alice, Esme, will you please help me look for Carlisle?" Jasper whispered. "I don't want him to get hurt b-because I love him."

"We'll help you look, Jasper," Alice assured her now sobbing brother, rubbing his arm.

I calmed myself and followed Jasper and Alice outside and into the windy night.

"Carlisle!" Alice called, "It's ok sweetheart, please come back!"

"Carlisle!" I screamed.

Jasper, Alice and I shouted Carlisle's name for almost an hour, but there was no sign of him.

The next morning, we were all sitting around the table in the dining room. Jasper had apologised to everyone and explained what had happened the night before and how we hadn't been able to find Carlisle. We'd decided to give it a few hours and hope that Carlisle came back. But so far, no sign of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper POV**

I honestly expected Carlisle to be in the garden, or at the door waiting for me to let him back in the next day. To be truthful, I felt disgusted with myself for the things I'd said the night before. And I'd realised something. As much as I may try to deny it, I loved Carlisle. That was why it hurt so much to see him in pain, physical or otherwise. That was why I locked him in my room when I wasn't around, because without me there was no one to watch him and make sure he didn't hurt himself. And I wasn't possessive of him, I was protective.

I had come down stairs that morning, ready to accept my feelings and profess my love for him to his face. And apologise for being such a feral person for all this time.

But Carlisle wasn't there.

I called everyone to the dining room and apologised to them. I explained Carlisle and I had argued and he'd run off the night before. None of my siblings or his had seen him since the night before.

As the day went on, I searched. My search continued into the next day also. I shouted at my brothers and sisters in agony at being separated from Carlisle, warning them that if they were hiding him from me they'd be in BIG trouble. But I didn't find him.

The day after that, I sent almost my entire private guard out to search for him. Four days later they came back with nothing to report. No one had seen him. No humans in the nearby area were hiding him in their homes, no nomadic vampires passing through the area had seen him.

The only person I'd ever loved had slipped away into the night with my child, never for me to see again.

Another four days passed and Carlisle made no contact with myself or any other high up vampires. No inn keepers or hotel managers recalled renting a room to a young, pregnant or nursing blonde boy. No farmer, no nomad, no shopkeeper, no human, no vampire, no half-breed, nobody had seen or heard from Carlisle. Not my friends, not my enemies, not my mutual allies. Not a soul on this earth had seen Carlisle since that night.

News of my ever more desperate escapades to find my love had reached the Volturi. They were coming to see me. Most likely to tell me to either give up my love or my position. I was wasting time, money and resources that, at a time like this with the uproar in the South, we couldn't afford to waste.

"Jasper, the Volturi are here," Alice said solemnly from my doorway.

"Alright," I nodded, making my way downstairs with her.

"Jasper! It's nice to be seeing you again! It's been so long, although the… circumstances are less than favourable," Aro greeted me. Marcus and Caius said their quiet greetings and we sat down in the dining hall. My siblings did not join us. Nor did Aro's.

"You're being rather a pain as of late Jasper, what's gotten so far under your skin that you've rooted up the entirety of the township and any other within a ten mile radius of this place? Have you lost something, my friend?" Aro asked, as cheerful as ever.

"I… it's nothing. No more than a runaway slave," I said softly, staring at my hands which were folded in my lap.

"A little more than just a slave, perhaps," Aro paused, "A lover?"

"We never got that far."

"All of this mess over a boy, Jasper really. Be a little more mature. Plus, there are hundreds of other boys out there, I'm sure there'll be at least one that catches your fancy," Aro said, waving a dismissive hand.

"It wasn't just a boy," I said, barely containing my rage, "I think he was my mate. And he was carrying my child."

"Now that doesn't make a lot of sense if you two weren't lovers," Aro said. "Unless of course it took just a little long for you to realise that he was your mate."

I looked down.

"Only you, Jasper, only you could mistake your mate for nothing more than a slave," Aro said. "And I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but, a young, newborn half-breed who also happened to be pregnant and quite well off in the looks department would not last long travelling alone in a place like this. He probably died the night he left here or at most the day after. Perhaps if your teams were searching for a body, they may pull up a little more."

"He was due a week ago," I whispered, not really being able to think of an intelligent thing to say. "If I hadn't have been so stupid and angry at him, you would've been here to welcome my child into the world."

"There isn't anything that can be done now Jasper, if he is still alive, either your search teams are lazy and not doing a very good job, or he doesn't want to be found," Aro said. "You can't find someone who doesn't want to be found. And you can't force him to come back, he has to want to."

"And he has no reason to want to because all I did while he was here was treat him like some kind of… no I can't even say animal, I treated him worse than you would treat any animal," I was beginning to choke on my own tears. Tears I couldn't even shed for Carlisle.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Jasper, but you need to let it go," Aro said, "Your work is important especially now. I need you to be in working order."

"Of course," I said mechanically.

"Good," Aro said. "I shan't be an inconvenience here any longer, then. I bid you farewell."

And with that, Aro stood and left me sitting there. He left me with my demons. He left me to die.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YES! I GIVE YOU 3 WHOLE CHAPTERS AS PENANCE FOR MY LAZINESS! Hope you likey! (By the way: you are all about to find out just how much of biatch Aro is in the next chap…). Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo  
>He Who Descends<strong>

**Aro POV**

I'd never seen Jasper blubber. Not ever. He was a cold, heartless killing machine and to be honest, I was glad this boy he was so fascinated with was gone. He would've only been a distraction, an unnecessary weakness for Jasper.

"We'll be leaving now, I assume," Caius said as he and Marcus joined me on my way to the grand entrance of Jasper's castle.

"I wish to take a run and think some things over before we leave. Alone," I said curtly.

My brothers nodded and returned to the castle.

There was nothing but dry, harsh desert around Jasper's home. The only grass for miles was that which was in his garden. The humans didn't thrive naturally in this place, but it was ideal for farms as the harshness of the desert repelled most from attempting escape.

I began my run with my back to the back of Jasper's home, plunging into an endless field of orange sand.

I ran at a reasonable pace for almost two days before I came upon it.

I couldn't help a smile.

"For somebody in your situation, you certainly made good headway. Only walking what took me a two day run, that must have taken you a long time," I said to the horrific scene at my feet.

Lying in the orange sand, naked from the waist down and drenched in blood was what appeared only to be the body of an anorexic looking blonde. He was beautiful, no doubt. In need of a little TLC most definitely (ok maybe a lot). I knew immediately this was Jasper's so called mate.

For starters how many little manorexic, preggers blondes wander round the desert? But also, I recognised his scent from Jasper's castle.

My eyes moved from his body to the small body that lay between his legs.

"Oh dear, out here with nobody to help you and no idea what you were doing. I suppose the baby was never going to make it. But I applaud you for getting through giving birth alone and again, with no idea what you were doing. Poor, sweet boy. You went through all the pain of giving birth alone to a child that was the product of rape only for it to die," I knelt by the boy. "And you're both still attached, too."

I regarded the unsevered umbilical cord.

"Once again, poor, sweet boy," I stroked the blonde's cheek. I could clearly see now that the boy's chest, though he was unconscious and looked very much dead covered with blood the way he was, was rising and falling with breath.

"I can't have you causing any undue distractions to Jasper, but… with such a pretty face and such fertility, it seems a tragic waste to kill you. I wouldn't mind having you for myself though," I thought out loud. "Yes, you'll make a fine source of leisure and amusement for me."

I leaned down and placed a most delicate kiss on the blonde's crimson tinted lips before scooping him up and carrying him off.


End file.
